


Animal Impulses

by YourConsentingMind



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im also gonna continue making werewolf aus and no one can stop me, im gonna continue posting content for this ship and no one will stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourConsentingMind/pseuds/YourConsentingMind
Summary: Plague Knight and Specter Knight come across each other at inopportune times.One finds out the secret of the other.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Plague Knight/Specter Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Meet me in the cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> Am i about to do another fic with multi chapters? yeah
> 
> im working on chapters for the other two as well i just need a somewhat silly fic idea to work on in the meantime  
> so i thought "hey why not make a proper werewolf au" cuz the other one isn't really a proper werewolf au  
> so here we are
> 
> im sorry in advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plague Knight goes to the Lich Yard.

The Lich Yard was cold and windy tonight. Dirt crunching softly under their feet, Plague Knight pulled their hood over their head, trying to shield themselves from the breezes. They shivered softly. Something felt off, though they could not quite put their finger on it.  
  
The graveyard was far more quiet than normal, with minimal creatures moving around – not even the skeletons were out this night. It was creepier.  
  
They passed to Specter Knight's most common abode in the cemetery that was not his own room. However, the phantom was not sitting in his usual spot – as a matter of fact, he was not even here.  
  
“Specter Knight?” they called out, being met with rustling and something quickly moving around.  
  
They turned towards the noise, noticing two glowing eyes glaring at them, followed by a snarl. Plague Knight backed away slightly, frightened but not trying to show it.  
  
“Specter Knight..?” they questioned quietly, watching the eyes approach.  
  
Suddenly, a creature leaped out of the shadows at Plague Knight, baring its teeth as it snapped forward-  
  
Plague Knight screamed loudly, sitting up in their bed, clutching their blanket hard with their hands. A chill ran down their spine as they looked around in panic, quickly lighting a candle and waving it around the darkness to see if truly no one was here.  
  
It was just another nightmare.  
  
They put the candle down on the table next to them, putting one of their hands to try and calm themselves, doing the breathing exercises Mona had shown them.  
  
For the past two weeks now, they've been having the same nightmare every night, sometimes even multiple times a night. It always awoke them with the same sense of dread that only wore off when they'd been up for at least an hour.  
  
Plague Knight got up, taking the candle and walking over to the window. They stared out for a while, trying to calm themselves.  
  
They quickly made the decision to go to the Lich Yard. Their dream always revolved around them going there at night, right? So they would try that. Maybe if they saw that nothing bad happened at the graveyard at night, their dreams would stop.  
  
Plague Knight switched into their normal attire, going outside.  
  
\---  
  
They arrived at the Lich Yard in no time. It was, just like in their dreams, extremely quiet. Plague Knight watched their step, trembling. The dream couldn't have been real, right?  
  
They approached Specter Knight's usual location, looking around for the phantom. Maybe he was in his room instead? It _was_ in the middle of the night, and though they knew he didn't actually need sleep, he still did take a nap occasionally.  
  
They were about to turn to leave and try to search for the phantom in his room when they heard a loud rustling. They froze in place for a few seconds, slowly turning around.  
  
There they were. The two shining yellow eyes, gazing directly at them. They felt their entire body begin to shake. Were they dreaming again? Was this just another nightmare? Did they never even leave? Or was still real?  
  
The eyes approached.  
  
“S-Specter Kn-Knight?” they stuttered, afraid. They only heard growling in response.  
  
Plague Knight wanted to back up, but it was as if their feet were rooted in place. They watched as the creature slowly approached, head low.  
  
It looked almost like a wolf – however very lanky and bony, with thin fur and razor-sharp fangs that glinted in the little light the graveyard provided. The wolf itself was extremely tall, at least in comparison to Polar Knight's wolves, and those were already pretty large. Not to mention the thing's front paws looked different than a wolf's, looking far more humanoid. Their fur was near pitch-black.  
  
It suddenly lunged at Plague Knight, pushing them to the ground, snarling. Plague Knight, frightened as they were, shut their eyes, realizing this was by no means a dream anymore – if it was, they would've woken by the point they fell to the ground, like always. No, this was reality. They awaited the hit (bite?), but instead, the creature remained hovering over them, simply glaring at the alchemist.  
  
Plague Knight slowly and carefully opened their eyes again. They were still pinned down, but the creature didn't move.  
  
“ _Specter Knight.._?” They whispered quietly, catching the attention of the beast. It stopped snarling, its expression turning a bit softer. It got off, turning around and running back off into the darkness, as if trying to hide itself from Plague Knight.  
  
Plague Knight stood up quickly, following after the creature. “Hey, wait up-” they murmured as it ran off again, halting at a certain distance and looking back at Plague Knight. Then it disappeared into the darkness.  
  
They followed the creature's tracks all the way to a small tunnel. Plague Knight got in, careful not to slide too quickly or get stuck.  
  
They arrived in Specter Knight's room, which was more of a mess than it had been the last few times Plague Knight had visited (despite being very depressed and apathetic, Specter Knight made a habit to at least _try_ and keep it clean. This didn't work out often). The wolf sat there, holding up its paws to its face. When it noticed Plague Knight enter, it hastily tried to scurry under the bed to hide.  
  
“Specter Knight, are you here?” the alchemist called out, hoping for some form of response. All they got was some whimpering and the eyes shining under the bed.  
  
They approached the bed, kneeling down to see the creature hiding under it. The two stared at each other for several moments before the beast tried to turn in some way that Plague Knight could not look at them, though that just failed completely.  
  
What really caught Plague Knight's eye was the fact that Specter Knight's cloak was just lying on the bed – Specter Knight never took it off, so why was it laying there?  
  
The creature whimpered more.  
  
“Is that you, Specty? Come on out, it's okay.” That nickname always got his attention, so if their suspicions were correct, then-  
  
The wolf slowly crawled out from underneath the bed until the head was fully visible. He hesitated to come out further.  
  
Plague Knight figured.  
  
“It's okay, you can come out-” The wolf pulled himself out completely, but quickly jumped onto the bed and rested his head on a pillow, looking away, as if ashamed of himself.  
  
Plague Knight carefully approached, taking a place next to him on the bed. He turned around, snarling at them for just a moment, seemingly noticing Plague Knight's spooked expression, immediately stopping and turning away again, trying to hide his head underneath his paws.  
  
For a moment, Plague Knight hesitated to do anything. They slowly reached out their hand, placing it on the wolf's back nervously. He tensed up momentarily, though he relaxed again when Plague Knight softly began stroking his extremely thin fur.  
  
“If only you'd told me sooner...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Plague Knight going to deal with knowing Specter Knight is a werewolf and how is Specter Knight going to deal with knowing that the one (1) person he really likes knows one of his darkest secrets? Find out on the next episode of dragon ball z
> 
> I do have a design in mind but im too lazy to finish it


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plague Knight gets to ask Specter Knight some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im sick time to write chapter 2

Plague Knight woke up with Specter Knight already out of sight. They yawned, stretching softly, looking around for where the phantom could have gone.  
  
They noticed a small note attached to their mask, taking it off - it read "I'm at my usual place." Plague Knight sighed, getting up and going outside, looking for Specter Knight at the spot he usually awaited otherwise at.  
  
Specter Knight was sitting on one of the two platforms nearby, staring up at the sky, not noticing the alchemist approach. Plague Knight jumped up, taking their spot next to the phantom.  
  
He looked down at them, giving a sigh. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.   
  
“Specty... can we talk about it?” Plague Knight asked, legs dangling off the edge of the platform. Specter Knight gave a nod.  
  
Plague Knight hadn't even really considered _what_ to ask. There were many things they wanted to know, but at the same time they didn't want to overwhelm Specter Knight with questions.  
  
“Since when have you been like this?” Was the first one that came to mind.  
  
The phantom seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. “I'm not really certain anymore. It's been a long time, though. Even when I was still alive.” He responded, looking down to the alchemist again.  
Plague Knight nodded.  
  
\- - -  
  
After a lot of questions that Plague Knight seemed to carefully think about as to not upset Specter Knight, they asked one final question.  
  
That one surprised Specter Knight quite a lot. He didn't really expect that anyone would even consider a second option in such a case.  
  
“Do you want to be cured?” was Plague Knight's final question.  
  
Truthfully, Specter Knight anticipated that _anyone else_ would immediately assume that the answer to that question would be “yes” for others. Plague Knight chose to inquire instead of making an assumption instead, something they didn't do as often as Specter Knight sometimes wished they did.  
  
To be honest, Specter Knight has had no problems with his “condition” at the very moment, though he was unsure if that would be forever or not.  
  
“Not really, no. I'm fine with it as of right now.” He hummed in response. “That opinion might change though.”  
  
The alchemist nodded, getting up. “Thank you for letting me talk with you about this. I promise I'll keep my mouth shut.” They seemed to smile slightly. “I need to get back before Mona starts getting worried again and sends Percy out to find me. Sorry for just... kind of barging in last night.”  
  
Specter Knight held them by their shoulder before they could leave. “That reminds me. Why did you come in the first place?”  
  
Plague Knight scratched the back of their hood. “Well... I was having nightmares about being attacked in the Lich Yard at night. So I came here thinking I might be able to stop having nightmares if I saw nothing was wrong here even at night. It didn't go exactly as planned.” They nervously put their fingers together. “I just hope they stop now regardless.”  
  
Specter Knight nodded. “Well then, see you sometime. Tell Mona and Percy I said hi.”  
  
“I will!” With that, Plague Knight ran off, allowing Specter Knight to think about everything a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for how short this chapter is, this and the next chapter are just kind of filler chapters, sorry


End file.
